WonMi Story The Series
by YuanMi 412
Summary: Zhou Mi & Siwon merasa sama - sama tersiksa dengan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi diantara mereka, Apakah keduanya akan benar - benar berpisah? NEXT CHAPTER UPDATE WonMi Fic RnR Please! NO SIDER LINES
1. Chapter 1

**Title : WonMi Stories  
**

**Sub Title : Home is Where the Heart is  
**

**Author : Sanghwa HONEST,**

**Cast/Pairing : WonMi (Siwon & Zhou Mi)  
**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, etc,**

**Disclaimer : all cast milik Author *maksa sangat  
**

**yang jelas cerita benar - benar milik saya ^^v  
**

**Summary :****Apakah yang ada di pikiran Zhou Mi & Siwon mengenai "_Long Distance_"?  
**

**Rate : JUDGE BY YOUR SELF**

**Warning : BLB (Boys Love Boys), OOC, CRACK / UnOFFICIAL PAIR, EYD tidak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan, alur maksa, dialog berbelit - belit, TYPO merata dimana - mana dan segala macam kekurangan yang ada dalam FF ini.  
**

**Tidak suka dengan CAST maupun PAIRING silahkan angkat kaki sebelum kalian membenci para CAST seumur hidup kalian, atau bahkan memberikan FLAME kepada saya ^^v.**

**Yang saya butuhkan REVIEW dari _chingu_ sekalian.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

.

.

**Author Pov**

Sesosok namja jangkung kini tengah membolak – bolak sebuah tiket tujuan London, ya sebut saja namanya Zhou Mi, ia menatap nanar tiket yang ada di tangannya tersebut, mengingat ia harus segera meninggalkan Korea, itu artinya ia juga harus meninggalkan namja yang begitu ia cintai bernama Choi Siwon. Zhou Mi sendiri takut…. Takut akan hubungannya dan juga Siwon yang pastinya akan segera berakhir, karena ia tau bahwa ia dan juga Siwon pasi tidak akan sanggup bila harus "Long Distance" untuk beberapa saat.

Zhou Mi merogoh saku celana yang ia kenakan dan mengambil sebuah ponsel, yang dia lakukan adalah menghubungi Siwon untuk membicarakan masalah kepergiaanya sementara waktu ke London.

"Yeobosseo Siwon-ah…" Mulai Zhou Mi setelah ia yakin bahwa panggilannya sudah diterima oleh Siwon.

"Yeobosseo baby." Jawab Siwon dengan senyum sangat menawan meskipun Zhou Mi tak melihat senyuman tersebut.

"Apakah nanti kau ada waktu? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Zhou Mi langsung ke pokok pembicaraannya.

"Tentu saja baby, kapanpun untukmu aku akan siap." Jawab Siwon dengan begitu senang mengingat sudah satu minggu mereka tidak bertemu, pasti rasa rindu menghinggapi lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Kita bertemu ditempat biasa ya nanti saat jam makan siang."

"Ne baby, aku akan datang tepat waktu." Ucap Siwon menyanggupi permintaan orang terkasihnya itu.

**XXX**

Jam makan siang telah tiba, itu artinya Siwon dan Zhou Mi akan bertemu, seperti biasa Siwon dan Zhou Mi akan bertemu di sebuah restoran favorit mereka. Nampak Siwon sudah datang terlebih dahulu, ia mencari sebuah tempat duduk yang jauh dari keramaian. Tak harus menunggu lama, karena namja yang sedari tadi ia tunggu sudah berjalan kearahnya, sebuah senyuman yang begitu hangat yang ia terima dari namja yang terlihat begitu cantik menurut kedua iris obsidiannya, dengan reflek ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk sosok namja cantik itu, Zhou Mi pun langsung menerima pelukan Siwon yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Bogoshippo Chagiya…." Seru Zhou Mi dalam dekapan Siwon.

"Nado, my baby." Jawab Siwon seraya mengusap lembut surai merah madu milik Zhou Mi, lalu mereka berdua melepas pelukan mereka dan tatapan kedua iris obsidian dan iris sabit itu saling bertemu, Siwon merasa aneh yang melihat iris sabit namja terkasihnya itu redup seakan menyimpan kesedihan yang teramat dalam.

"Baby, gwanchanayo?" Siwon merasa sedih jika melihat namja yang ada di hadapannya itu terlihat begitu muram.

"Sebaiknya kita duduk sekarang, ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan." Mendengar ucapan Zhou Mi tersebut Siwon mengangguk paham dan ia menggandeng tangan Zhou Mi lembut lalu duduk saling berhadapan.

"Bicaralah Baby." Ucap Siwon lalu menyentuh kedua tangan Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi menghela nafasnya begitu berat. "Aku harus ke London!" Kini ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya begitu dalam.

"…." Siwon hanya diam dan sedetik kemudian ia menyentuh dagu Zhou Mi dan otomatis Zhou Mi langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lekat kearah Siwon.

"Apakah kau sangat menginginkannya?" Siwon mencoba tersenyum tulus kearah Zhou Mi.

"…." Zhou Mi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pergilah baby, aku akan menantimu disini." Siwon memaksakan senyumannya itu, meskipun sesungguhnya ia tidak rela jika namja yang begitu ia cintai itu akan meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Be-benarkah kau mengizinkanku pergi?" Sedikit rasa kecewa terbesit di dalam hati Zhou Mi, karena bukan jawaban ini yang ingin dia dengar, ia ingin mendengar bahwa Siwon akan melarangnya untuk pergi namun faktanya, dengan begitu mudah menyetujui kepergiannya ke London.

"Ne baby, kejarlah cita – citamu, aku tidak mau menjadi penghalang impianmu selama ini." Siwon kini mengusap pipi tirus Zhou Mi dengan punggung tangannya karena ia melihat bulir – bulir kristal bening mulai menganak sungai di pipi tirusnya.

**XXX**

Waktu keberangkatan Zhou Mi ke London telah tiba, disana terlihat Zhou Mi dan Siwon sedang duduk bersama, menunggu jadwal keberangkatan pesawat dengan tujuan London kurang lebih satu jam lagi akan lepas landas.

"Baby, selama kau disana jaga kesehatanmu ne? Jangan sampai aku mendengar kau jatuh sakit." Siwon mencium sekilas bibir plumb milik Zhou Mi.

"Ne Chagiya, aku akan mengingat semua kata – katamu, kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu dan juga hatimu untukku, kau mau kan?"

"…." Siwon hanya tersenyum dan tiba – tiba ia mencubit hidung mancung milik Zhou Mi begitu gemas.

"Aishhh appo Shi Yuan." Zhou Mi memukul tangan Siwon secara reflek.

"Hihihihi, kau juga harus menjaga hatimu untukku koalaku." Ucap Siwon seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Ne arasseo Mr. Choi!" Ucap Zhou Mi dengan menaikkan tangannya seperti orang yang sedang memberikan hormat.

"Nampaknya kau sudah harus pergi sekarang, pergilah!" Siwon menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi ia dan Zhou Mi akan berpisah untuk waktu yang begitu lama menurutnya.

"Ne, aku pergi Siwon, sampai berjumpa empat tahun lagi." Zhou Mi beranjak berdiri dan mulai mengambil kopernya.

"Ne Baby, aku akan menunggumu." Siwon juga ikut – ikutan berdiri dan memandang punggung Zhou Mi yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Jangan menoleh ke belakang Zhou Mi, aku mohon kau jangan menoleh ke belakang." Ucap Siwon yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan kristal – kristal bening itupun akhirnya tumpah juga.

"Choi Siwon, apakah kau akan menungguku?" Gumam Zhou Mi dalam hati seraya melangkah kan kakinya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**THE END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Annyeonghasseo yorobun….**_

_**Kali ini saya datang membawa sebuah FICLET ringan tentang salah satu COUPLE favorit saya WONMI. Bagaimana ceritanya jelek? Bagus? Atau biasa – biasa saja?**_

_**Untuk itu izinkan saya tau apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang cerita ini**_

_**GIVE ME YOUR REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : WonMi Stories  
**

**Sub Title : Take A Chance on Me  
**

**Author : Sanghwa HONEST,**

**Cast/Pairing : WonMi (Siwon & Zhou Mi)  
**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, etc,**

**Disclaimer : all cast milik Author *maksa sangat  
**

**yang jelas cerita benar - benar milik saya ^^v  
**

**Summary : Terlalu lama Siwon menunggu tanpa kepastian, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya terhadap hubungannya dan juga Zhou Mi?****  
**

**Rate : JUDGE BY YOUR SELF**

**Warning : BLB (Boys Love Boys), OOC, CRACK / UnOFFICIAL PAIR, EYD tidak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan, alur maksa, dialog berbelit - belit, TYPO merata dimana - mana dan segala macam kekurangan yang ada dalam FF ini.  
**

**Tidak suka dengan CAST maupun PAIRING silahkan angkat kaki sebelum kalian membenci para CAST seumur hidup kalian, atau bahkan memberikan FLAME kepada saya ^^v.**

**Yang saya butuhkan REVIEW dari _chingu_ sekalian.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Siwon Pov**_

Sudah empat tahun aku dan kau tak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Apakah kau masih seperti Zhou Mi yang dulu, Zhou Mi yang aku kenal, Zhou Mi yang begitu aku rindukan, Zhou Mi yang begitu cantik di mataku, tapi…. Kenapa aku merasakan bahwa kau semakin menjauh…. Ayolah Zhou Mi, apa kau melupakanku, apa kau tidak bisa menjaga hatimu untukku? Aku hingga detik ini masih menjaga hatiku untukmu…. Enam bulan terakhir ini kau benar – benar tak memberi kabar lagi untukku, kau menghilang bagaikan ditelan bumi. Ah Zhou Mi kau benar – benar membuatku gila. Jika itu kemauanmu baiklah, aku mengerti, secara perlahan aku akan menghapusmu dari kehidupanku, selamat tinggal Zhou Mi, selamat tinggal.

_**Siwon Pov End**_

* * *

_**Author Pov**_

_**London City**_

"Zhou Mi-ya, ayo cepat makan dan jangan lupa obatmu ya." Sesosok _namja_ berjalan mendekat kearah Zhou Mi seraya membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi semangkok bubur hangat beserta obat – obatan yang harus Zhou Mi konsumsi setiap harinya.

"Yesung _Hyeong_, andaikan enam bulan yang lalu aku menuruti ucapanmu untuk tidak kembali ke Korea terlebih dahulu, pasti sekarang aku sudah bersamanya dan juga pasti kecelakaan itu tak akan menimpaku." Sesal Zhou Mi seraya menundukkan kepalanya begitu dalam.

Sesosok _namja_ yang dipanggil Yesung itu menaruh nampan yang ada dikedua tangannya di meja dan langsung memeluk tubuh Zhou Mi yang hanya bisa duduk di kursi roda karena kecelakaan maut yang hampir membuat nyawanya melayang, namun untunglah, Tuhan masih memberikannya kesempatan untuk hidup, meskipun ia sempat koma selama dua bulan. "Mi… kau harus yakin bahwa kau akan segera sembuh dan bisa bertemu dengan Choi Siwon."

Zhou Mi menghela nafasnya dalam – dalam. "Apakah dia masih mengingatku _Hyeong_?"

"Percayalah Mi, Siwon pasti masih mengingatmu, sebaiknya sekarang kau memberi kabar untuknya, di Korea dia pasti sangat cemas karena selama kau sakit, kau seakan menghindarinya." Yesung memberikan sebuah ponsel untuk Zhou Mi, ia berharap Zhou Mi mau berbicara dengan Siwon, setidaknya memberi tau Siwon tentang keadaannya sekarang.

"Aku tidak mau _Hyeong_, aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir, dan juga…." Zhou Mi menghentikan ucapannya, ia menundukkan kepalanya begitu dalam.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menghubunginya, biar aku saja yang melakukannya? _Eottokkeh_?" Yesung sedikit menggertak Zhou Mi agar ia tidak berfikir kekanak – kanakan lagi.

"Ja-Jangan _Hyeong_, aku mohon kau jangan melakukan itu, aku janji jika memang sudah saatnya, aku pasti menghubunginya." Pinta Zhou Mi terhadap Yesung yang nampaknya sudah bisa menahan emosinya.

"Baiklah, aku pegang janjimu, dan sebaiknya sekarang kau makan lalu minum obat, dan setelah itu kita ke rumah sakit." Yesung mengambil semangkok bubur yang ia taruh tepat di meja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ke rumah sakit?" Zhou Mi menautkan kedua alisnya karena ia bingung dengan apa rencana Yesung.

Yesung menghela nafasnya dalam – dalam dan menghentikan kegiatannya menyuapi Zhou Mi seraya menatap _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya itu begitu tajam. "Sampai kapan kau mau tetap duduk di kursi roda seperti orang bodoh begini heuh?"

"…." Zhou Mi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Yesung yang begitu cerewet sekali melebihi seorang _Eomma_ baginya.

"Ayo cepat makan, Haaaaaa….." Seru Yesung seraya memberikan sesendok bubur ke mulut Zhou Mi.

* * *

Sudah tepat lima tahun Zhou Mi tinggal di London namun ia sampai saat ini tak memberi kabar apapun terhadap Siwon, sedangkan Siwon sendiri kini sedang pergi ke tempat – tempat dimana dulu ia dan Zhou Mi pernah habiskan bersama, setiap Siwon berhenti di suatu tempat, _memory_ _memory_-nya bersama Zhou Mi terputar kembali di otaknya, ia hanya bisa membayangkan kenangan – kenangannya bersama _namja_ yang begitu ia cintai itu, sesekali senyuman – senyuman itu terukir kembali disudut bibirnya membayangkan kejadian lucu yang mereka alami.

"Selamat tinggal Zhou Mi, Selamat tinggal koala tercintaku." Desah Siwon seraya menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat – tempat yang ia kunjungi itu.

Secara perlahan Siwon menjalankan mobilnya secara perlahan menyusuri kota Seoul mengingat saat ini hujan sedang mengguyur kota metropolitan tersebut, namun tiba – tiba ia menghentikan mobilnya di dekat sebuah halte bus, ia melihat sesosok _namja_ yang teramat _familiar_ bagi kedua iris _obsidian_nya. "Lee Sungmin!" Gumam Siwon seraya bergegas mendekat kearah sosok yang ia panggil Sungmin itu.

_Namja_ yang bernama Sungmin itu mendongakkan kepalanya meskipun kini terlihat jelas kedua irisnya begitu sembab. "C-Choi Siwon!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Siwon kini sudah berdiri tepat disamping Sungmin yang masih terduduk lesu disalah satu bangku yang ada disana.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, sedangkan Siwon sudah mulai tidak sabar dengan kelakuan Sungmin, ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sungmin. "Ayo ikut aku!" Seru Siwon.

"Ke-Kemana?"

"Kau harus mengganti bajumu itu, nanti kau bisa sakit, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"A-Aku ti-tidak mau pulang." Sungmin sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau pulang, kau pulang ke rumahku saja okay!" Siwon benar – benar menarik paksa tangan Sungmin tanpa peduli Sungmin meronta – ronta agar Siwon mau melepaskan tarikannya.

* * *

"Korea, masih sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu saat aku pergi meninggalkan negara ini." Gumam Zhou Mi yang nampaknya telah kembali ke Korea. Kini ia berjalan keluar dari bandara Incheon dan sebuah taksi sudah menunggunya di pintu masuk, Zhou Mi sedikit berlari menuju taksi tersebut karena memang hujan belum reda pada saat itu.

Zhou Mi meminta sang sopir taksi membawanya ke tempat Siwon. Setelah dua jam perjalanan, akhirnya Zhou Mi tiba, ia keluar dari taksi tersebut dan berjalan semakin mendekat kearah pintu gerbang rumah Siwon. Zhou Mi hendak berjalan masuk karena pintu tersebut belum tertutup ketika Siwon yang juga baru saja pulang bersama Sungmin tentunya. Langkah kaki Zhou Mi seakan membeku ketika melihat Siwon memapah Sungmin berjalan. Zhou Mi lagi – lagi hanya bisa tersenyum miris. "Memang mungkin hanya orang bodoh yang menunggu selama lima tahun tanpa kepastian, kau pasti berpikiran seperti itu kan Shi Yuan? dan mungkin hanya aku saja yang terlalu percaya diri bahwa kau akan selalu mengingatku." Lagi lagi air mata Zhou Mi jatuh tak terelakkan.

"_Mianhae_ Siwonnie….." Zhou Mi berjalan gontai di tengah guyuran hujan, namun ia tak peduli akan hal itu, ia tak peduli jika nanti ia akan jatuh sakit, faktanya kini hatinya jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan dengan raganya. Ia berulang kali menghela nafasnya dalam – dalam. Menyesal? Mungkin saja, karena seharusnya ia menyadari bahwa ini sepenuhnya adalah kesalahannya, jadi tak sepatutnya ia menyalahkan Siwon jika _namja_ yang pernah mengisi relung hatinya itu berpaling darinya.

* * *

Sementara itu, Siwon terus saja membujuk Sungmin, agar ia mau bercerita mengenai apa yang telah terjadi terhadapnya sehingga ia tidak mau pulang ke rumahnya. Sedangkan Sungmin terus saja diam membisu dan tatapannya kini benar – benar kosong, ia hanya menatap kearah perapian yang menghangatkan tubuhnya dan juga Siwon.

"Apa aku salah….?" Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan suaranya seraya menatap kearah Siwon.

"Lee Sungmin, apa maksudmu?" Siwon kini sedikit lega karena akhirnya Sungmin mau berbicara dengannya.

"Aku…aku harus mencintai orang yang dicintai kakak kandungku sendiri?"

"Apa maksudmu…." Ucapan Siwon terhenti saat ia melihat Sungmin sudah menganggukkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku mencintainya Siwon-ah, aku begitu mencintainya, namun sayangnya dia tidak mencintaiku, dia lebih memilih kakakku, begitu juga dengan kakakku sendiri… mereka berdua saling mencintai, sedangkan aku…. " Sungmin tertawa, namun tawa tersebut seolah mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"…." Siwon hanya diam mendengar ucapan Sungmin, kini yang ia lakukan mencoba memeluk Sungmin agar _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya tersebut sedikit merasa tenang.

"Mungkin aku harus menjauh…." Sungmin melepas pelukan diantara mereka berdua, dan tersenyum seolah – olah tidak terjadi sesuatu terhadapnya.

"Apa maksudmu Sungmin-ah?" Siwon merasa aneh dengan maksud perkataan Sungmin.

"Aku harus menjauh dari mereka semua, agar aku tak merasa tersiksa seperti ini, bukankah ini jauh lebih baik?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke Jepang mungkin, disana aku akan memulai hidupku yang baru dan melupakan masu laluku." Kini Sungmin berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Pergi jauh untuk melupakan masa lalu ya…." Gumam Siwon yang hampir tak terdengar oleh indera pendengaran Sungmin.

"Ada apa Siwon?" Sungmin bingung tiba – tiba melihat perubahan ekspresi dari Siwon.

"_A-Aniya_!" Siwon menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya bagaimana kabar Zhou Mi? Kapan dia pulang?" Sungmin mulai mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya namun sayangnya ini malah yang membuat Siwon semakin terdiam.

"…." Siwon mencoba mengangkat kepalanya seraya menggelengkannya pelan. Sungmin yang mulai menyadari akan hal itu lebih memilih untuk diam.

* * *

Sementara itu, Zhou Mi baru saja tiba di rumahnya, ia menhempaskan tubuhnya kearah sofa yang ada di ruang tamunya, ia tak peduli bahwa kini tubuhnya basah kuyub, ia memejamkan kedua iris sabitnya rapat – rapat dan memcoba untuk tidur.

Di alam mimpinya, Zhou Mi bertemu kembali dengan sosok Choi Siwon, didalam mimpi itu terekam jelas saat dimana mereka berdua terakhir kali bersama dan juga saling mengucapkan selamat hari natal satu sama lain. Zhou Mi menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Siwon, lalu berteriak "Selamat natal Shi Yuan." Terlihat Siwon yang menundukkan kepalanya terlonjak kaget, lalu ia menatap lurus dimana posisi Zhou Mi berdiri, namun sayangnya Siwon tak menemukan _namja_ terkasihnya berada disana. Dari kejauhan terlihat pesawat yang ditumpangi Zhou Mi telah lepas landas. "Selamat natal juga koalaku."

"Shi Yuaaaannnn….." Pekik Zhou Mi yang langsung terbangun dari alam mimpinya bertemu dengan _namja_ yang masih begitu ia cintai. Air mata Zhou Mi kembali menetes…. Ia benar – benar merasa tersiksa memikirkan hubungannya dengan Siwon. Pikirannya benar – benar kacau, lalu ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi dan membasuh seluruh tubuhnya, disaat ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia mendengar ponsel miliknya berdering, tanda ada sebuah telpon masuk, Zhou Mi langsung menerima panggilan telpon tersebut.

"Yeobosseo Yesung _Hyeong_." Mulai Zhou Mi dengan suara yang malas.

"Mi, bagaimana kau sudah bertemu dengan Siwon kan? Dia senang kan melihatmu kembali? Hey kalian sekarang pasti sedang berdua? Iya kan?" Ucap Yesung diseberang telpon dengan nada suara yang menggoda.

Zhou Mi menghela nafasnya sesaat. "Aku tidak bertemu dengannya, aku dari bandara langsung pulang ke rumah." Ucap Zhou Mi berbohong.

"Kenapa Mi?" Yesung begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan Zhou Mi.

"Aku belum siap _Hyeong_, mungkin besok aku akan bertemu dengannya."

"Oh begitu ya, ya sudah kau istirahat saja, kau pasti lelah, besok kalau kau sudah bertemu dengan Siwon, tolong kabari aku ya!"

"Hey, kenapa jadi kau yang semangat sekali _Hyeong_ disaat membicarakannya?"

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak aku bisa semangat seperti ini mengenai kebahagiaan namdongsaengku heuh?" Ucap Yesung seraya tertawa lepas sampai – sampai Zhou Mi menjauhkan ponselnya karena mendengar tawa saudaranya itu yang membengkakkan telinganya.

"Heuh terserah kau saja, aku mau mandi dulu, nanti kita sambung lagi _ne_!"

"H-Hey tunggu dulu aku belum…." Sebelum Yesung menyelesaikan ucapannya Zhou Mi sudah terlebih dahulu mematikan sambungan telpon mereka berdua, kemudian ia melempar ponselnya ke sofa di dekatnya dan ia beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Tepat satu minggu Zhou Mi berada di Korea, namun ia masih saja tak mau menemui Siwon, apa sebenarnya yang ada di benak Zhou Mi?

Ia mengambil kunci mobilnya, hari ini ia berencana mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang menjadi kenangannya bersama dengan Siwon, ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Siwon seminggu yang lalu.

Zhou Mi duduk disalah satu ayunan yang ada di sebuah taman, ia melihat beberapa orang yang nampak bahagia dengan pasangannya masing – masing, ia pun ikut – ikutan tersenyum saat melihat sepasang kekasih saling menyuapi satu sama lain, lalu ia membayangkan hal yang sama ketika ia dan Siwon beberapa tahun lalu di taman itu juga.

_Flashback_

"Okay Choi Siwon, kau terlambat 10 menit hari ini, seharusnya aku tak perlu repot – repot memasak semua makanan yang ada di tikar ini kalau tau kau tak akan datang tepat waktu." Desah seorang _namja_ bersurai merah yang kini tengah membereskan makanan yang ia bawa, ya Zhou Mi begitu kesal terhadap Siwon karena _namja_ yang mengajaknya bertemu itu malah belum datang.

"_Baby_, mau kau apakan makanan itu heuh?" Tegur sesosok _namja_ yang Zhou Mi tau betul bahwa dia adalah Choi Siwon.

"Bukan urusanmu, aku mau pulang!" Zhou Mi tetap enggan menoleh kearah Siwon sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya memasukkan makanan – makanan yang ia bawa ke dalam _lunch box _miliknya.

"Ah _baby_, aku lapar, kau jangan bereskan dulu makanan ini." Seru Siwon seraya mengambil sepotong telur gulung yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kalau kau mau makan, makan saja sendiri, aku mau pulang." Akhirnya Zhou Mi menatap kearah Siwon namun dengan raut wajah yang begitu kesal.

"Kau jangan marah _baby_, kemarilah duduk disampingku, kita makan bersama!" Siwon menarik tangan Zhou Mi halus agar ia mau duduk disamping Siwon.

"kemana saja kau heuh?" Zhou Mi kini bertanya alasan kedatangan Siwon yang terlambat.

"_Mianhae_ _baby_, aku tadi pergi ke suatu tempat untuk ini." Siwon merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna hitam berbentuk persegi yang berukuran 5cm, dan diyakini kotak tersebut berisi sebuah cincin.

Siwon membuka kotak kecil tersebut, dan memperlihatkannya kearah Zhou Mi, "_Baby_, ini untukmu." Siwon mengambil cincin tersebut dan ia pakaikan ke jari manis sebelah kanan milik Zhou Mi.

"I-Ini indah sekali." Seru Zhou Mi begitu takjub, sampai – sampai ia lupa kalau ia sedang marah dengan Siwon.

"Apa kau suka?" Siwon tersenyum puas melihat koalanya itu terus saja menatap cincin yang melingkar indah di jari manisnya tanpa berkedip.

Zhou Mi akhirnya menatap Siwon lembut. "_Gomawo_ Shi Yuan!" Ucapnya seraya memeluk Siwon begitu erat.

Siwon membalas pelukan tersebut, "Apakah sekarang kau mau memaafkanku _baby_?" Ucap Siwon seraya mengusap surai merah milik Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi yang mendengarnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kini mereka berdua saling melepas pelukan mereka, dan saling memandang satu sama lain, namun disaat mereka saling memandang, ada suara aneh yang berbunyi, ya suara itu bersumber dari perut milik Siwon, Siwon mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa disaat seperti ini suara perutnya yang meraung kelaparan harus merusak _moment_ romantisnya dengan Zhou Mi, sedangkan Zhou Mi yang juga ikut mendengarnya tertawa geli. "Ini makanlah!" Zhou Mi kembali mengeluarkan beberapa makanan yang sebelumnya sudah ia masukkan ke _lunch box_.

"Aku tidak mau!" Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun di kedua iris Zhou Mi sama sekali tidak terkesan imut.

"Heuh sejak kapan seorang Mr. Choi Siwon mengambek seperti ini?" Zhou Mi terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Siwon.

"Sejak seorang Mr. Choi mengenal Mr. Warm Zhou Mi!" Seru Siwon namun pada akhirnya ia tersenyum juga.

"Ya ya ya, baiklah, ayo cepat kau makan."

"Aku tidak mau makan kalau tidak kau suapi koalaku."

"Tck kau ini Siwonnie, manja sekali." Zhou Mi akhirnya menyuapi Siwon, begitu juga sebaliknya, Siwon juga ikut – ikutan menyuapi Zhou Mi.

_Flashback End_

Zhou Mi kembali tersenyum mengingat kenangan – kenangan indahnya bersama Siwon, dan saat ini ia menatap cincin yang diberikan oleh Siwon, yang masih melekat sempurna di jari manisnya. Dan sekarang ia beranjak dari ayunan tersebut lalu kembali ke mobil yang ia parkirkan di sekitar taman.

"Zhou Mi…. apa ini kau?"

Deg….. sebuah suara yang begitu ia rindukan, kini ia dapat mendengarkannya kembali, Zhou Mi membalikkan badannya dan melihat sosok tersebut, yang tak lain dia adalah Choi Siwon.

"C-Choi Siwon." Ingin rasanya Zhou Mi memeluk _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya itu, namun hati kecilnya menolak saat dia mengingat bahwa kini Siwon sudah bukan miliknya.

* * *

Siwon dan Zhou Mi kembali pergi ke restoran favorit mereka, disana suasana begitu kaku, karena memang diantara mereka tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu selama ini." Ucap mereka bersamaan, hingga keduanya kembali terdiam.

"Mi, bagaimana kabarmu?" Siwon memberanikan dirinya untuk memulai pembicaraannya.

"Kabarku baik." Jawab Zhou Mi namun ia enggan menatap lawan bicaranya itu.

"Syukurlah aku senang mendengarnya, kapan kau pulang?"

"Sudah satu minggu aku berada di Korea."

Keduanya kembali terdiam, hingga datanglah sang pelayan restoran yang membawakan menu pesanan mereka berdua.

"Choi Siwon, bagaimana kabar Lee Sungmin?" Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana Zhou Mi menanyakan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia tanyakan kepada Siwon.

"Ke-Kenapa kau tiba – tiba menanyakannya Mi?" Siwon menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Bukankah kau dan dia…." Ucapan Zhou Mi terhenti saat ia melihat tatapan tidak suka dari Siwon.

"Mi, kenapa kau berfikir kalau aku dan Sungmin berpacaran heuh?"

"Kalaupun memang benar kau berpacaran dengannya, aku tidak keberatan Choi Siwon, lagipula memang kau pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku." Zhou Mi berbicara tanpa henti meskipun kini dadanya terasa begitu sesak seakan menerima beban ribuan batu yang menghujamnya.

"Kenapa kau berfikiran gila seperti itu heuh, aku dan Sungmin tidak ada hubungan apapun, aku…."

"Dengarkan aku Choi Siwon…."

"Cukup Zhou Mi, kau yang harus mendengarkanku, aku disini selalu menanti kepulanganmu, setiap saat aku selalu menanti kabar darimu, namun kenyataanya selama satu tahun terakhir kau tak memberikan kabar sama sekali untukku, namun aku masih tetap bertahan untuk menunggumu pulang, meskipun aku sempat putus asa, namun hati kecilku tetap yakin bahwa kau akan kembali, tetapi disaat kembali kenapa aku harus mendengar tuduhanmu heuh, kenapa Mi?" Siwon sudah tak bisa menahan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya yang selama satu tahun terakhir ia simpan sendirian.

"…." Zhou Mi terdiam mendengar semua penjelasan dari Siwon, ia hanya bisa menangis.

"Sudahlah, nampaknya tak ada lagi yang harus kita bicarakan, aku pergi dulu." Siwon keluar dari restoran itu dan meninggalkan Zhou Mi yang menangis tertunduk lesu.

"_Mianhae_ Choi Siwon, _Mianhae_ _Jeongmal __Mianhae_." Seru Zhou Mi dari bibir tipisnya.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
_**

**_._**

**_TBC or END….._**

_**Annyeonghasseo yorobun….**_

_**Saya sudah update kelanjutan perjalanan cinta antara Siwon dan juga Zhou Mi... Bagaimana ceritanya jelek? Bagus? Atau biasa – biasa saja?**_

_**Untuk itu izinkan saya tau apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang cerita ini**_

_**GIVE ME YOUR REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : WonMi Stories  
**

**Sub Title : Take A Chance on Me  
**

**Author : Sanghwa HONEST,**

**Cast/Pairing : WonMi (Siwon & Zhou Mi) Main / KiSung (Kibum & Yesung) Slight  
**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, etc,**

**Disclaimer : all cast milik Author *maksa sangat  
**

**yang jelas cerita benar - benar milik saya ^^v  
**

**Summary : Zhou Mi & Siwon merasa sama - sama tersiksa dengan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi diantara mereka, Apakah keduanya akan benar - benar berpisah?****  
**

**Rate : JUDGE BY YOUR SELF**

**Warning : BLB (Boys Love Boys), OOC, CRACK / UnOFFICIAL PAIR, EYD tidak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan, alur maksa, dialog berbelit - belit, TYPO merata dimana - mana dan segala macam kekurangan yang ada dalam FF ini.  
**

**Tidak suka dengan CAST maupun PAIRING silahkan angkat kaki sebelum kalian membenci para CAST seumur hidup kalian, atau bahkan memberikan FLAME kepada saya ^^v.**

**Yang saya butuhkan REVIEW dari _chingu_ sekalian.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

.

.

**.  
**

**Author Pov**

Setelah pertengkaran hebat antara Siwon dan Zhou Mi, keduanya sudah tak saling bertemu lagi, keduanya lebih memilih berdiam diri di dalam rumah masing – masing. Keadaan mereka berdua sama – sama mengkhawatirkan, karena yang mereka lakukan setiap harinya hanya saling memaki diri mereka sendiri satu sama lain.

"Kau jahat Shi Yuan, kau jahat kepadaku." Zhou Mi terus saja menyebut nama Siwon untuk ia maki, setelah ia puas melakukannya yang ia lakukan adalah menenggak minuman yang tergolong memabukkan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Entah sudah berapa banyak minuman yang ia habiskan, di meja sudah banyak botol kosong yang berserakan, kepala Zhou Mi pun sudah tidak sanggup membawa beban berat tubuhnya sehingga ia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja sambil terus menyebut nama Siwon tanpa henti.

"Shi Yuaaaannnn…. Sebenarnya yang bodoh aku apa kau heuh?" Sekali lagi ia menenggak minumannya seraya mendesah.

"Aku disana bukan bermaksud untuk melupakanmu bodoh…. Kau tau aku hampir meregang nyawa disana, namun aku masih bertahan hidup ini pun karena mu bodoh, namun kenyataannya…. Kenyataannya kau melupakanku dan lebih memilih Lee Sungmin, iya kan Choi Siwon? Iya kan? Jawab aku bodoh….." Zhou Mi berbicara sembari menatap figura yang di dalamnya terdapat photo Siwon, sedetik kemudian ia membanting figura tersebut hingga pada akhirnya kaca – kaca tersebut berserakan di lantai.

"Kau bodoh Shi Yuan… kau bodoh….." Teriak Zhou Mi dan tiba – tiba ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

**XXX**

Yesung hari ini kembali ke Korea, ia ingin menjenguk saudara kandungnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Zhou Mi, karena mengingat hubungan keduanya sangat dekat, maka berkumpul bersama Zhou Mi adalah hal yang membuat hidupnya bahagia. Yesung saat ini tinggal di Amerika bersama calon 'suami'nya, calon suami? Ya kedatangan Yesung ke Korea adalah ingin membawa Zhou Mi ke China dan berkumpul bersama kedua orang tua mereka yang memang sejak Yesung dan Zhou Mi lahir sudah berada disana untuk mengurus bisnis keluarga dari generasi ayah Yesung dan Zhou Mi yang merupakan orang China asli. Yesung datang bersama Kibum, ia adalah pria beruntung yang bisa menaklukkan hati Yesung. Perlu diketahui bahwa sesungguhnya Yesung adalah sosok yang sangat sulit untuk bisa akrab dengan seseorang, namun beruntungnya seorang Kim Kibum yang langsung diterima dengan baik oleh Yesung, Apalagi saat _namja_ tersebut mengajaknya untuk menikah, tanpa berfikir untuk yang kedua kalinya lagi Yesung langsung menerimanya.

"Bummie, kenapa gelap sekali? Apakah Zhou Mi keluar?" Yesung dan Kibum kini berada di depan pintu pagar rumah Zhou Mi.

"Sepertinya tidak _baby_, lihat itu mobilnya masih ada di halaman dan juga pintu pagar ini tidak terkunci." Jawab Kibum seraya membuka pintu pagar tersebut dan sedikit menarik tangan Yesung untuk bergegas masuk.

"Ah kau benar, apa yang dilakukan anak itu di dalam?" Yesung kini sudah tepat berada di depan pintu rumah milik saudara kandungnya itu.

"Zhou Mi-ya….." Seru Yesung seraya mengetok pintu rumah tersebut beberapa kali, dan Yesung mencoba memegang knop pintu tersebut dan rupanya tidak terkunci. "Ini…." Yesung menatap horror kearah Kibum.

"Lebih baik kita masuk sekarang…" Kibum menarik tangan Yesung.

"Gelap…." Seru Yesung semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya terhadap Kibum.

"Dimana saklar lampu rumah ini?"

"Disebelah kiri mu Bummie…" Jawab Yesung.

Setelah lampu tersebut dinyalakan, Yesung langsung berlari menuju kearah kamar Zhou Mi. "Zhou Mi… aku datang… Zho…Zhou Mi…" Pekik Yesung saat melihat Zhou Mi tergeletak di lantai.

Kibum yang masih berada di ruang tamu langsung terkejut mendengar teriakan Yesung. Yesungie _Gwanchanayo_? Kibum berlari semakin mendekat kearah Yesung.

"Ba-bantu aku membawanya kekamar…." Kibum yang mengerti akan hal tersebut langsung mengangkat tubuh ramping Zhou Mi ala bridal menuju ke kamar milik Zhou Mi.

"Bummie, tolong kau tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan air hangat dan kompres untuknya." Seru Yesung yang tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kibum langsung lari menuju kearah dapur. Secepat mungkin Yesung sudah kembali ke kamar Zhou Mi dengan membawa pengompres, Kibum menyelimuti tubuh Zhou Mi ketika Yesung datang.

Yesung mulai mengompres kening Zhou Mi. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu Zhou Mi-ya?" Yesung menghela nafasnya dalam – dalam, dan tiba – tiba _namja_ imut itu terdiam.

"_Gwanchanayo_ _Baby_?" Kibum menatap Yesung khawatir.

"Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Choi Siwon." Yesung mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana _Baby_?" Kibum juga ikut beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku harus menemui Siwon, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Siwon, Bummie."

"Tapi _Baby_, ini sudah malam dan juga belum tentu kan ini ada hubungannya dengan Siwon? Kibum menahan tangan Yesung, tapi Yesung menyentakkan tangan Kibum.

"_Mianhae_ Bummie, aku harus pergi sekarang, aku mohon kau jaga Zhou Mi." Yesung menyambar jaket yang ada di sofa sekaligus kunci mobil yang juga berada disampingnya. Melihat Yesung yang begitu keras kepala itu, Kibum hanya menghela nafasnya dalam – dalam, seraya menatap kearah Zhou Mi yang nampak pucat.

**XXX**

Yesung kini sudah tepat berdiri di rumah Siwon. Yesung menghela nafasnya dalam – dalam sebelum ia menekan bel pintu rumah Siwon beberapa kali hingga akhirnya sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintunya.

"_H-Hyeong_…." Siwon terkejut karena malam – malam Yesung datang ke rumahnya.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" Yesung tersenyum lembut kearah Siwon.

"Si-silahkan _Hyeong_" Ucap Siwon sedikit gugup.

Sebenarnya dulu antara mereka berdua ada hubungan khusus, ya intinya dulu mereka berdua sempat berpacaran, hingga pada akhirnya mereka putus saat Yesung mengetahui bahwa Zhou Mi yang pada saat itu baru pindah dari China bertemu dengan Siwon menaruh perasaan khusus kepada _namja_ _chingu_nya. Yesung memutuskan sepihak hubungannya dengan Siwon dan menjelaskan apa alasan hubungan mereka ingin segera diakhiri. Siwon pun menyadari dengan masalah tersebut dan secara perlahan Siwon mengubur kenangannya dengan Yesung, dan memulai hubungannya dengan Zhou Mi.

"Siwon-ah, sebenarnya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Zhou Mi saat ini?" Ucap Yesung tanpa berbasa – basi.

"…." Siwon hanya terdiam seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hey… selama Zhou Mi pergi apa yang kau lakukan disini heuh?"

"_Hyeong_, apa kau tak mempercayaiku juga? Aku disini selalu menunggunya, namun dia menuduhku sudah berpaling dengan orang lain dan juga selama satu tahun ini dia tidak memberikan kabar apapun kepadaku." Ucap Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Siwon-ah…. Sebenarnya Zhou Mi punya alasan kenapa dia tidak menghubungimu selama setahun ini, perlu kau tau, tepat satu tahun yang lalu, dia ingin pulang ke Korea untuk menemuimu, karena Zhou Mi memang lulus lebih cepat dari waktu yang dijadwalkan, namun sayangnya disaat ia berangkat menuju bandara, dia mengalami kecelakaan…." Yesung menghela nafasnya dalam – dalam seraya menatap Siwon yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan wajah yang begitu _shock_.

"Ke-Kecelakaan _Hyeong_…."

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau tau dia hampir kehilangan nyawanya, namun untunglah dia masih bisa bertahan, namun ia harus koma selama dua bulan, sebenarnya aku ingin memberi taumu tentang keadaannya pada saat itu, namun sayangnya aku tak memiliki keberanian, hingga pada akhirnya ia sadar dari komanya, disaat ia sadar, namamu lah pertama kali yang ia sebutkan."

"…." Air mata Siwon kini sudah tak bisa tertahankan lagi jika mengetahui keadaan orang yang ia cintai itu tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan selama ini.

"Siwon-ah…. Temuilah Zhou Mi, dia membutuhkanmu saat ini…." Ucap Yesung seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk meninggalkan kediaman Siwon.

**XXX**

Siwon merasa bersalah, ia sudah menyakiti hati Zhou Mi, lalu ia berfikir ulang kenapa Zhou Mi sampai berfikir kalau ia berselingkuh dengan Sungmin, bukankah sekarang Sungmin sudah berada di jepang? Siwon terus berfikir… berfikir dan berfikir….

"Apakah Zhou Mi datang kesini saat aku dan Sungmin…." Siwon teringat dengan kepulangan Zhou Mi 2 minggu yang lalu tepat disaat dia bertemu dengan Sungmin dan membawa _namja_ imut itu ke rumahnya.

"Ya… pasti, pasti karena itu Zhou Mi mengira aku dan Sungmin…." Siwon menyambar kunci mobilnya, dan diyakini bahwa kini ia akan pergi ke rumah Zhou Mi.

**XXX**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Ucap Yesung yang kini sudah berada di kamar Zhou Mi.

"Eh, kau sudah pulang… panasnya sudah mulai turun tapi dia terus – terusan memanggil nama Siwon." Ucap Kibum yang kini menatap kearah Yesung lembut.

"Uh…." Desah Yesung seraya membenarkan posisi selimut Zhou Mi.

"Ada apa Sungie?" Kibum penasaran dengan reaksi Yesung.

"Mereka berdua sama – sama seperti anak kecil." Jawab Yesung seraya terkikik pelan.

"Maksudmu Zhou Mi dan Siwon?" Tebak Kibum yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Yesung.

"Ayo kita keluar dari sini, aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu." Yesung menarik tangan Kibum lembut untuk meninggalkan kamar Zhou Mi bersamanya.

**XXX**

Yesung menceritakan semuanya kepada Kibum tentang masalah antara Zhou Mi dan juga Siwon, Kibum yang mendengarkannya juga hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sikap Zhou Mi maupun Siwon yang menurutnya memang masih seperti anak kecil.

"Apa kau yakin kalau Siwon akan datang kesini?" Kibum sedikit meragukan keyakinan Yesung.

"Heum, kita lihat saja, kalau aku benar maka kau harus mengabulkan semua permintaanku." Yesung kini tersenyum begitu manis kearah Kibum.

"Tapi kalau kau salah, kau yang harus mengabulkan semua permintaanku _eottokkeh_?" Kibum membalas senyum Yesung dengan killer smile-nya yang begitu indah menurut kedua iris Yesung.

"_Okay Deal_!" Yesung mengulurkan tangan mungilnya kearah Kibum sebagai tanda perjanjian, namun dengan sedikit usil. Kibum mencium lembut tangan mungil Yesung itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya ada tamu…." Seru Kibum seraya menoleh kearah pintu depan yang menyadari bel pintu rumah tersebut berbunyi. "Siapa malam malam begini yang bertamu?" Tambahnya.

"Itu pasti Choi Siwon, biar aku buka." Ucap Yesung seraya bergegas menuju pintu depan dengan senyum yang begitu manis.

Yesung membuka pintu tersebut, dan setelah di buka memang benar yang datang adalah Choi Siwon. "Choi Siwon, ayo masuk!" Ucap Yesung begitu ramah.

"_Ne __Hyeong_…." Yesung berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti Siwon yang ada di belakangnya.

Kibum yang menyadari Yesung sudah kembali bersama dengan sosok Siwon yang ada di belakangnya langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Siwon-ah perkenalkan, dia adalah Kim Kibum, calon 'suamiku'." Yesung menatap satu per satu diantara Kibum dan juga Siwon.

"Choi Siwon _imnidha_…" Siwon mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan.

Kibum menyambut uluran tangan Siwon itu, "Kim Kibum _imnidha_, senang berkenalan denganmu Choi Siwon."

"Nah Siwon, temuilah Zhou Mi, sekarang dia sedang demam." Jelas Yesung.

"_Mwo_…. Demam? Baiklah _Hyeong_!" Siwon mempercepat langkahnya untuk menemui Zhou Mi, sedangkan Yesung senyum penuh arti menatap kearah Kibum.

"Hey, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Sungie?" Ucap Kibum yang salah tingkah seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"_Aniya_…" Jawab Yesung masih dengan senyum manisnya.

**XXX**

Secara perlahan Siwon membuka pintu kamar Zhou Mi, ia berjalan begitu pelan kearah tempat tidur _namja_ yang masih sangat ia cintai itu, Siwon mulai menatap wajah Zhou Mi. "_Baby_…. _Mianhae_…." Siwon menggenggam erat tangan Zhou Mi lalu menciumnya begitu hangat.

"_Baby_… kau pasti sangat marah denganku…. Aku minta maaf _baby_, karena aku sudah berprasangka buruk terhadapmu, aku tau kau pasti sangat menderita selama ini. _Baby_ jika nanti kau sudah bangun, kau boleh marah denganku, tapi aku mohon kau jangan membenciku, karena aku sangat menyayangimu koalaku, aku selalu berharap kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya, dan untuk itu aku sudah memikirkan kalau hubungan kita akan berakhir dengan sebuah pernikahan, sudah terlalu lama aku menunggumu, dan sekarang aku tak mau menuggu lagi, kau harus hidup bersamaku _baby_…." Sekali lagi Siwon mencium tangan Zhou Mi, setelah itu dengan sedikit berjongkok ia mengecup kening Zhou Mi begitu hangat.

.

.

Siwon tak menyadari bahwa Yesung dan Kibum berdiri di depan pintu yang tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan permintaan maaf Siwon kepada Zhou Mi, lalu keduanya meninggalkan kamar Zhou Mi dan bergegas untuk tidur, sedangkan Siwon masih tetap terjaga dan terus menggenggam erat tangan Zhou Mi dalam kesunyian.

**XXX**

Siwon masih tetap terjaga hingga pagi hari, ia merasakan kini Zhou Mi tengah menggerakkan tangannya yang masih dalam genggaman tangan Siwon, Siwon yang menyadari hal itu tersenyum lembut seraya menatap iris sabit yang kini sudah mulai terbuka. Zhou Mi mengerjapkan kedua irisnya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan biasan sinar mentari pagi.

"_Baby_… kau sudah bangun rupanya…." Ucap Siwon seraya tersenyum kearah Zhou Mi.

"Shi…Shi Yuan…." Zhou Mi masih sedikit tidak percaya bahwa _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya kini adalah Choi Siwon.

"Ne _Baby_ ini aku, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa sudah membaik?" Ucap Siwon seraya mencium tangan Zhou Mi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, namun secara reflek Zhou Mi menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Siwon.

Siwon yang mengerti akan hal itu tersenyum, "_Baby_, maafkan aku, aku benar – benar minta maaf karena telah menyakitimu, aku sadar bahwa ini semua bukan kesalahanmu, dan mengenai hubunganku dengan Sungmin, kami hanya berteman biasa sama halnya kau berteman dekat dengannya, jadi tidak mungkin aku akan mencintainya sama halnya aku mencintaimu _baby_." Siwon kini menatap kedua iris Zhou Mi begitu lekat.

"…." Zhou Mi masih tetap terdiam.

"_baby_, bicaralah jangan diamkan aku seperti ini." Siwon menghela nafasnya begitu berat.

"Shi Yuan seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf kepadamu karena…." Ucapan Zhou Mi terhenti karena kini Siwon tiba - tiba mencium bibir _plumb_ Zhou Mi begitu hangat. Zhou Mi sukses membelalakkan kedua iris sabitnya karena ciuman itu yang begitu tiba – tiba, lambat laun ciuman tersebut semakin panas dengan Siwon yang mulai menggigit bibir bawah Zhou Mi yang meminta akses untuk masuk, Zhou Mi mengerang namun diikuti dengan desahan halus, mereka berdua larut dalam senyuman tersebut, karena kini Zhou Mi mengarahkan tangannya untuk menekan kepala Siwon agar ia memperdalam ciuman mereka, Siwon yang merasa mendapat izin dari Zhou Mi tak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan itu, ia semakin menggoda Zhou Mi dengan menautkan lidahnya dengan lidah Zhou Mi, hingga akhirnya kedua lidah tersebut saling bergulat satu sama lain, saliva mereka menetes di sudut bibir masing – masing, namun mereka tak mempedulikan bahkan merasa jijik akan hal itu, yang merekan lakukan adalah menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka yang selama lima tahun terakhir terasa begitu hampa.

"Ehem Ehem….." Ada suara yang menginstruksi adegan '_kissing_' mereka, secara reflek Zhou Mi mendorong tubuh kekar Siwon, lalu Zhou Mi mengintip siapa yang mengganggu mereka.

"Yesung _Hyeong_…." Pekik Zhou Mi hendak menyandarkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya.

"_Mianhae_, aku mengganggu "acara kalian berdua" ayo cepat kalian turun dan kita sarapan bersama." Kini Yesung senyum penuh arti lalu beranjak pergi dari kamar Zhou Mi, sedangkan baik Siwon maupun Zhou Mi menghela nafasnya begitu berat dan saling melempar senyum.

**XXX**

Siwon dan Zhou Mi kini bergabung dengan Yesung dan juga Kibum yang sudah duduk manis di ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi Mi, Siwonnie…." Ucap Kibum yang kini menyadari mereka brdua sudah bergabung dengannya di ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi _Hyeong_…." Jawab WonMi kompak.

"Hey…. Hey…. Kan sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku _Hyeong_, bagaimanpun juga aku lebih muda dari kalian…." Ucap Kibum sedikit kesal.

"Tapi biar bagaimanapun kau akan menjadi kakak iparku _Hyeong_." Ucap Zhou Mi seraya meminum segelas _orange_ jus kesukaannya, sedangkan Siwon dan Yesung hanya melihat ocehan mereka berdua seraya menggelengkan kepala heran.

"Sudah sudah kalian berdua jangan bertengkar, ayo cepat sarapan, Siwonnie makan yang banyak ya…." Kini Yesung menatap kearah Siwon yang sedari tadi senyum – senyum sendiri melihat kekasihnya yang sedang adu mulut dengan calon kakak iparnya.

"H-Hey kenapa jadi kalian berdua yang mesra – mesraan begitu heuh?" Zhou Mi menatap tajam kearah Yesung dan Siwon bergantian.

"…." Keduanya tidak menjawab, Yesung dan Siwon malah menjulurkan lidah mereka kearah Zhou Mi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mi…. besok kami berdua mau pergi ke China menjenguk Papa dan Mama, sekaligus kami mau membicarakan masalah pernikahan kami, kau ikut ya?" Ucap Yesung selepas mereka semua sarapan.

"Heum… boleh juga." Jawab Zhou Mi seraya meminum segelas _orange_ jus miliknya kembali.

"_Hyeong_…. aku ikut _ne_!" Seketika baik Zhou Mi, Yesung, maupun Kibum menatap kearah Siwon.

"_Hyeong_, aku juga mau melamar adikmu ini…." Siwon menatap kearah Zhou Mi yang nampaknya sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Siwon.

"Si-Siwon… kau mau melamarku?" Zhou Mi masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar sedangkan Kibum dan juga Yesung tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"_Ne_ _baby_, sudah cukup aku menunggumu selama lima tahun, kau pikir aku mau menunggu lagi? Tidak akan, nanti siang aku akan mengajakmu jalan – jalan dan juga kita akan mencari cincin pernikahan untuk kita." Siwon mencubit hidung mancung Zhou Mi, sedangkan sang pemilik hidung tersebut masih diam karena merasa ini adalah sebuah mimpi saat mendengar _namja_ yang begitu ia cintai akan menjadi miliknya.

"Ehem…. Ehem…baiklah aku akan mengurus semuanya, dan sebaiknya kalian bersiap – bersiap untuk memilih cincin pernikahan kalian." Ucap Yesung lagi – lagi mengintruksi kemesraan WonMi di hadapannya dan juga Kibum.

**XXX**

Siwon dan juga Zhou Mi kini sdang makan siang berdua, sebelumnya tadi mereka sudah sangat sibuk memilih cincin mana yang cocok dikenakan saat pesta pernikahan mereka.

"Shi Yuan, _xie xie_…." Ucap Zhou Mi seraya tersenyum kearah Siwon.

"Untuk apa _baby_?" Siwon juga tersenyum manis untuk koala tercintanya itu seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Zhou Mi begitu erat.

"Untuk semuanya…. Kau mau mencintaiku begitu tulus dan juga…." Siwon langsung mengunci bibir Zhou Mi dengan jari telunjukknya.

"Sudah aku bilang, kau tak perlu mengatakan semua itu, yang terpenting adalah kau juga mencintaku _baby_."

Derrttttt…. Derrttttt… Derrttttt…..

Ponsel milik Siwon bergetar tanda ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

"_Baby_, kau makan saja ya, aku menerima telpon ini dulu." Ucap Siwon seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Zhou Mi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon sudah kembali duduk di hadapan Zhou Mi, namun kini raut wajahnya tidak sama seperti sebelum ia meninggalkan Zhou Mi untuk menerima telpon.

"_Gwanchanayo_ Shi Yuan?" Zhou Mi mengerti perubahan ekspresi Siwon.

"Mi… sebelumnya aku minta maaf, mungkin kepergianku ikut kalian ke China harus dibatalkan, karena aku... aku harus pergi ke Swiss untuk mengadakan rapat mendadak dengan beberapa pemegang saham disana, mungkin minggu depan aku baru kembali" Ucap Siwon seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Lagi – lagi Zhou Mi harus menelan kekecewaan untuk yang kesekian kalinya setelah mendengar penuturan dari bibir Siwon, ia menghela nafasnya begitu berat. "Gwanchana Shi Yuan, pergilah." Bibir Zhou Mi begitu berat untuk mengucapkan kata – kata tersebut, namun disisi lain ia paham betul jika ia juga tidak boleh mementingkan dirinya sendiri atas Choi Siwon.

"_Gomawo Baby_…." Ucap Siwon seraya memeluk Zhou Mi begitu hangat.

**_TBC or END….._**

_**Annyeonghasseo yorobun….**_

_**Saya sudah update kelanjutan perjalanan cinta antara Siwon dan juga Zhou Mi... Bagaimana ceritanya jelek? Bagus? Atau biasa – biasa saja?**_

_**Untuk itu izinkan saya tau apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang cerita ini**_

_**GIVE ME YOUR REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
